


Y por tanto

by RedIan997



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIan997/pseuds/RedIan997
Summary: Erik está cansado de la relación tormentosa que tiene con Charles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Kudos: 7





	Y por tanto

_Yo se muy bien que un día yo despertaré_   
_Y para mi el sol no brillará_   
_El amor que te di no será ya tu amor_   
_Por mi bien por mi bien_   
_***_

  
Erik estaba realmente seguro de pocas cosas. Una de esas, era que amaba a Charles con cada parte de su corazón. Otra era que ninguno era bueno para el otro.

Podían lucir muy enamorados, podían asegurar que se amaban el uno al otro. Pero siempre era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se lastimaran mutuamente. Y para ojos del mundo, Erik siempre era el malo. Nadie conocía en realidad los desplantes de Charles, su manía por quedarse en silencio cuando los asuntos a tratar no eran de su agrado, su trato frío cuando Erik no le daba la razón, esa decepción manipuladora en sus ojos y la forma en que con un ademán lo mandaba a callar cuando se quedaba sin argumentos. El suceso de la playa en Cuba echado a la cara una y mil veces a pesar de repetir que lo había superado, que estaban bien, que entendía que fue un accidente.

Ninguno era bueno para el otro, y Erik amaba tanto a Charles, que despertó una mañana enredado entre los brazos de su amante y decidió liberarlo de su presencia. Dejarlo seguir su camino y encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera querer como se merecía.

_***_   
_Y sin dolor ni llanto yo me alejaré_   
_Derecho iré sin ganas de volver_   
_Sin mirar para atrás yo quisiera borrar_   
_Tu mirar, tu besar_   
_Y tu voz, mi amor_   
_***_

  
Erik hizo el equipaje después de la siguiente discusión. Hicieron tormenta de una llovizna, y el consejo de defenderse dado a un chico de marcado acento, piel azul y autoestima baja se convirtió en un declaración de guerra.

—Eres lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi hermano—. Dijo Raven cuando se cruzaron en la puerta principal.

Lenhsherr, equipaje en mano no hizo más que asentir y seguir su camino.

Esas palabras no eran nada comparadas con las que habían escapado de la boca del hombre que ahora lo veía partir desde la ventana de su estudio. Erik se detuvo a medio camino entre la mansión y la entrada principal, esperando algún mensaje telepático que lo hiciera detenerse y regresar junto a su amado, pero en su mente solo resonaba un "Ojalá hubiera permitido que te ahogaras esa noche".

Fue una ruptura limpia, silenciosa. No hubo gritos ni lacrimógenas despedidas. Erik sólo se fue del lugar que consideró su hogar recordando esas amargas palabras, sin voltear atrás y sin permitirse recordar los besos, las caricias y las partidas de ajedrez. Porque entonces regresaría, porque si se permitía recordar las cosas que amó, volvería.

_***_   
_Y por tanto te dejaré_   
_Sin lágrimas y sin gritar_   
_Más tremblará el fondo de mi piel_   
_Me veré libre al fin y el reposo hallaré_   
_Por mi bien, por mi bien_   
_***_

  
Se fue sintiendo el frío del otoño colarse por debajo de su piel. El rumor del viento en las hojas le acompañó mientras caminaba a un lado de la carretera. Sus propios pensamientos le gritaban vuelve, pero ya no podía hacerlo, porque él amaba a Charles y sabía que merecía algo mejor. Incluso el mismo merecía algo más que amor a medias, siempre marcado por la radicalidad de las discusiones que empezaban en política y terminaban en lo personal.

_***_   
_Yo me iré a otro cielo y país_   
_Para olvidar tu frialdad cruel_   
_Y mis manos que están hoy repletas de ti_   
_Buscarán soñarán y tendrán otro amor_   
_***_

  
La decisión de regresar a Alemania la tomó pensando en evitar la tentación de desandar los pasos y regresar junto a Charles. El frío de otoño seguía metido debajo de su piel y llegaba hasta su corazón que siempre había sido frío, que sólo en compañía de Charles encontraba el abrigo.

Empezar de nuevo era algo que le salía natural. Después de la guerra había tenido que empezar cada poco tiempo mientras buscaba el camino a su venganza ahora consumada. Por eso no le costó encontrar trabajo en una vieja fábrica y establecerse en un pequeño poblado. Con su salario consiguió una pequeña casa a las afueras y empezó la vida sin Charles.

Y todo era frío, y era azul porque los ojos de Charles mientras gritaba lo mucho que le odiaba se le habían quedado bien grabados en la retina, y todo era rumor de viento entre las hojas, como el que corría paralelo a la carretera mientras él se alejaba de los viejos sitios donde amó la vida, donde tuvo un hogar.

_***_   
_Y por tanto será mejor que pueda una razón tener_   
_Que ahogue en mí mis ansias de querer_   
_Y encontrar libertad para mi corazón_   
_Por mi bien, por mi bien_   
_***_

  
Erik descubrió un día a finales de septiembre que el tiempo se le estaba haciendo agua, y que está vez no tenía a Charles para rescatarlo de ahogarse.   
Había pasado ya un año desde su partida, y el frío seguía en la piel, y el azul estaba en su retina, y los árboles murmuraban. Y ya era suficiente.

Erik despertó una mañana de domingo. El sol entraba a raudales por un espacio entre las cortinas y daba de lleno en el lado vacío de su cama. Y Erik quiso tomar sus cosas y volver a América, y rogar por un perdón que no merecía y tampoco necesitaba.

Salió de la cama sintiéndose liviano. Se vistió y salió de su hogar sin saber siquiera a dónde se dirigía.

Erik no creía mucho en esas cosas del destino, pero no pudo más que adjudicarle al mandato divino el caminar a la biblioteca en esa tarde congelada, en la que poco a poco el azul se iba desvaneciendo hasta realmente poder ver y conocerla a ella.

_***_   
_Para soñar a otros brazos buscaré_   
_Y solo así tu nombre olvidare_   
_Más tú nunca podrás a mi lado volver_   
_Y mi mal, mi temor y el dolor quedarán_   
_***_

  
Su nombre era Magda, era guapa, comprensiva, sabía escuchar. A su lado poco a poco el frío otoño bajo su piel cambió a brisa suave de primavera, las hojas secas se volvieron flores frescas y todo el reverdeció.

Encontró en ella el calor que ya no sentía ni cerca ni lejos de Charles, encontró en ella con que llenar su vida vacía y la melancolía se le volvió risa, y de sus manos nacieron abrazos, y en su boca encontró esperanza y amor nuevo.

Se casaron dos años y medio después de que Erik abandonara Westchester, el amplio vestido de Magda ocultaba los pocos meses de embarazo y Erik era feliz. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo que pudiera desear, de nuevo se sentía en casa.

"Hola Erik" Pensó que lo imaginaba, que no podía ser él pues habían pasado años sin saber uno del otro "Lamento tardar tanto, realmente te he extrañado. Sólo..." la conexión mental establecida desde el comienzo de su relación tembló, como si Charles sintiera miedo de decir lo que le había llevado a buscar a su antiguo amante "Solo quiero saber si aún me amas. Porque, Erik, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensarte ni de amarte"

Erik hizo sus manos puños, abrió una puerta en la que se hallaban celosamente guardados sus recuerdos junto al hombre que tanto había amado.

Y entonces lo supo.

El sentimiento era profundo, había echado raíces y amenazaba con hacerlo escupir flores. Erik amaba a Magda, pero era algo que nacía de la epidermis, pues muy dentro de él, incrustada en el más íntimo rincón de su alma, echaba raíces su amor por Charles.

***  
Y _por tanto yo no te dejaré de amar._


End file.
